Winter Wonderland
by meteoradreams
Summary: In peace, Trunks and Pan have settled together. Together, they return to a more innocent age in their lives, and the inner child in each of them comes out. With their saiyan blood coursing through their veins, how would the night turn out?


A beautiful white powder was descending from the heavens this early night as two figures trodded up the driveway, taking in the view. Both were dressed warmly for the occasion, and bundled up inside, two little kids had a rare chance to come out and play.

"What's your rush?" Trunks huffed as he chased after Pan, who was frolicking well in front.

"Come on, you putz! I'm pregnant and I'm still running circles around you!" Pan teased, reaching down to scoop a handful of the dense, wet snow, forming it into a tightly packed ball, and pelting her long, purple haired companion square in the face.

"Hey! That hurts!" Trunks seethed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes to brush the icy cold snow away. He then dusted off his glasses and put them back on, focusing his gaze upon the little rascal. "Now you've done it!" He chased after her with gusto, capturing her in his arms as she attempted to throw another snowball at him.

"Not this time!" Trunks chuckled as he immobilized his wife in his tight grasp.

"Trunks!" Pan growled. "Let me go!" She struggled to break free of his grasp, but it was to no avail. "If you don't let me go you're going to be sorry!"

"Yeah, well try me." Trunks smirked, tilting his head to kiss on her neck.

"Damn it, not here!" Pan howled, trying to fly away from her husband's grasp. No dice. Trunks simply held on to her as she floated up several feet into the air.

"You're not getting away from me this time." Trunks boasted, content to keep his bear grip around her arms to keep her limbs immobilized. It was then that Pan tilted her head around towards Trunks, with a devilish expression that said she had already won. The next thing Trunks knew, he was hurtling towards Earth, landing flat on his face in the dense snow pack. Trunks pulled his stinging, red face out of the snow just in time to see Pan land beside him and lay herself down in the snow. Her piercing, jet black hair and charcoal eyes were replaced by emerald jewels and ribbons of golden blonde, a good indication of why he wound up performing a double front-flip faceplant into the snow.

"Hey! You cheated!" Trunks balked, pulling himself out of the thick snow pack.

"I don't recall you telling me any rules." Pan chuckled, herself laying on her back in the snow with a bubbly smile as she gently rubbed through her thick overcoat against the soft, round dome of her stomach.

"But, I wasn't going to do it!" Trunks protested, recovering his glasses from the snow.

Pan giggled, sticking her tongue out at Trunks before beginning work on a snow angel.

"Fine, I'll remember that the next time you ask me to play fair." Trunks smirked, pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

"Since when have I ever asked you to play fair?" Pan giggled, sitting up.

Trunks reflected, knowing she was right. She never asked for anything. That's what was so cool about her, he realized.

"Wow...look at the snow." Pan breathed as she looked up into the sky. "It's picking up, Trunks."

"Yeah, I know." Trunks replied, pulling Pan to her feet. "We might have three feet on the ground before it's over and done with."

"It's so pretty..." Pan spoke in awe, as her hair fell back into place and into her natural color.

"Mmhmm. It looks like the first snow of the season is going to give us a winter wonderland." Trunks replied, embracing Pan from behind.

"It's getting cold, I think we should go in." Pan looked back at Trunks.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Pannie-chan."

Pan simply blushed at that pet name that Trunks just persisted with. "I could go for some hot chocolate and a bowl of nachos."

"Those cravings must really be getting a hold of you..." Trunks chuckled.

Pan glared at her husband. "Not together you idiot!"

"I was kidding, babe!" Trunks yelped as he opened the front door for Pan. The two entered, tossing their overcoats into the closet, and Pan made for the kitchen, while Trunks began to work upon building a fire in the fireplace. Pan plopped down on the couch with a bowl of nachos and cheese and a couple of mugs of hot chocolate, and Trunks sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they sat and watched the fire blaze.

"Hungry?" Pan asked, offering Trunks the bowl of nachos.

"No thanks, babe." Trunks waved off the bowl.

"Alrighty then, don't complain when I eat them all." Pan smirked, taking to the bowl like a champ.

"I won't." Trunks chuckled, watching Pan devour the bowl. "Delicious?"

"Mmhmm..." Pan smiled, licking her lips, then her fingers, one by one of the cheese. It was then that the power went out, darkening the entire place, with the only light emanating from the fireplace.

"Well...that hasn't happened before." Trunks muttered.

"Scared?" Pan teased.

"Not a chance."

"I'd hope not." she chuckled, then looked down at the tummy that contained their child. Little Nika had been quiet, lately, she realized. Maybe it was her time to sleep, she thought, as she placed a hand on her stomach, wondering if it would coax her awake. As she waited for any movement, she closed her eyes, trying to imagine what their daughter would look like. After several minutes, she opened her eyes, and then fixed her gaze upon Trunks.

"What is it?" Trunks asked

"She kicked, Trunks."

"Really? Wow!" Trunks smiled, squeezing Pan even closer.

"Yeah..." Pan breathed, looking down upon her stomach which held the growing form of their first child, Nika.

After a minute or so of silence, Pan had one more thing to say to her husband.

"That was your cue to feel, dummy." Pan smirked as she grabbed his right hand and placed it on the center of her bulging stomach.

"Ohhh..." Trunks replied awkwardly, feeling her stomach and rubbing around her soft skin, anxious to feel something from his daughter. It took time, about five minutes, but once more Nika kicked, and she made direct contact with her father's palm.

"Wow..." Trunks breathed, looking at Pan's stomach. "Hello there, Nika. I'm your daddy." He then shifted his gaze back up to Pan, and noticed something about her. She was glowing, not in the way that her race typically did. No, this was much more angelic and beautiful, wearing a soft, adorable smile, and her eyes glinted even more brightly than before.

"I always wondered what it would be like." Pan smiled, unable to contain her adorable glow.

"Me too. To feel her kick, that is." Trunks clarified.

"It's wonderful..."

"I know." Trunks leaned in, kissing Pan softly on the lips. "I know it's early, but are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah. Tonight, I don't think it would hurt. Did you get those extra blankets out?" Pan asked.

"I sure did." Trunks smiled, scooping Pan up in his arms as he closed the vents to the fireplace. "Damn it, it's dark."

"Fine..." Pan half-heartedly sighed before giggling. "I'll be your flashlight." She purred, transforming to allow her husband to see up the stairs. "Just don't drop me or else I'll have to break your neck."

"Thank you baby." Trunks smirked, carrying his wife up the stairs before depositing her glowing body into bed. Trunks crawled in beside her and cuddled up against her.

Pan turned to face her husband before she returned to her natural state, allowing the room to go dark. "You know, I had a lot of fun in the snow." Pan giggled. "It sure brought back a lot of fun memories. Didn't you have fun?"

"Yeah, baby..." Trunks replied, nestling his head against the pillows. "We sure had a blast."

"We'll have to do it again baby tomorrow..." Pan giggled.

"Yeah...."

"I wonder how Nika will take to the snow?" Pan thought. "I can't wait to find out. Can't you, Trunks?"

"Trunks?"

Pan formed an energy ball in her hand, just enough to allow a faint light to glow in the immediate vicinity. "You little dog! You're asleep already!"

"Oh well, baby." Pan placed a kiss on his forehead as he slept. "I love you."


End file.
